The King's Pet
by TRikiD
Summary: "We did it. We finally did it, My Love," Nyra breathed in bewilderment, "We defeated the Guardians, and took back what is rightfully ours." "We did more than that, My Dear," Metal Beak began slowly, turning his head towards Soren's unconscious and sprawled body, "We have also ensured our legacy. A grand and pure legacy that will last many generations."


The King's Pet

Chapter 1 - You Failed Him

Finally, after years of fighting and spilling blood, wining the long war between the Pure Ones and Guardians of Ga'Hoole was now lying in a shaky pile of bloody feathers beneath Surtr. The said Greater Sooty grinned and hummed in delight when Ezylryb grunted, "Be done with it, then…" and didn't hesitate to extend his battle claws. Metal Beak was just about to begin raking out the Screech Owl's eyes, Nyra standing opposite of her mate with just as much anticipation to end the non-Tyto's life, when a horrendous cry of protest rang throughout the stone palace.

A bright light burst through when Soren plunged between Metal Beak and Nyra, hoping to split them apart and save his teacher. But Metal Beak acted fast, and pinned the young Barn Owl beneath him; Lyze tried to get back onto his feet and save Soren, but Nyra was instantly on top of him and dug her talons into his skull.

"I'm not letting you hurt one more soul," Soren grunted meekly, struggling to push against the fiery branch that Surtr had grabbed with his own talons to keep him pinned down.

"Oh, _you're_ not letting _me_? What a pity to waste such a strong, young and confident Tyto," Metal Beak chuckled while shaking his head in disappointment.

"N-No…Soren…" Ezylryb tried to shout and escape again, but both his voice and efforts to escape were drained of energy.

Metal Beak's gaze averted to his old enemy, and then back to the young Barn Owl below him in surprise, "Oh, you know this sad, old owl?"

"He's my teacher—my hero!"

"Well, your hero can teach you one last lesson about the Pure Ones' strength…"

"Don't move," Nyra hissed in Ezylryb's ear.

Surtr was about to inform Soren with the threat of killing his hero right in front of him, but his grin grew when he developed a brilliant idea. Before he would destroy this owl's idol, he will take away his innocence. Even when he was young, Surtr found arousal in multiple violent and dark deeds, and this was no exception; having such a young and handsome Tyto like Soren trapped beneath him sent waves of pleasure to his cloaca, which was quickly growing larger with desire.

Nyra was well aware of her husband's sexual desires as well, and she was certain of what he had planned when she saw a growing lump between his legs. She felt a familiar wetness in her own nether regions, for she knew both she and Surtr were going to enjoy what was going to happen next.

The said Greater Sooty growled when he continued, "…by letting you get dominated by your true king."

Soren didn't have time to register what Metal Beak was talking about before the latter slammed his cloaca against the younger owl's tail feathers. Soren cried out in pain and confusion, as the juices of Metal Beak's aroused cloaca dampened his lower regions, causing his own cloaca to instinctively react to the stimulation and start growing. It wasn't long before Soren's cloaca was pumping with blood, therefore even more sensitive to every one of Surtr's ruthless yet perfect thrusts.

The once fearless and cunning Lyze of Kiel was speechless, as he watched helplessly while his prized pupil was getting violated by the leader of the Pure Ones. He tried once more to frantically escape Nyra's grasp, but blood was drawn and he went still again when she dug her claws even deeper into the back of his head.

Soren was beginning to go numb and see stars, his eyes rolling back into his head and his tongue sticking out; his cries of agony had eventually turned to that of pleasure, as well as the strong waves of an intense feeling that coursed through his body each time he felt Surtr's cloaca slam with precise aim against his own. The young Tyto wanted badly to get a hold of himself and escape Metal Beak, but the said Greater Sooty's lustful grunts and moans seemed to hypnotize him into submission.

"That's right…you're mine, Tyto…and you'll…always…be…mine!" Surtr groaned in between thrusts, as the slowed and he roared at the top of his lungs when he finally climaxed. During the last few slams, the branch grasped within both Tyto's talons finally snapped under all of their weight, causing Metal Beak to collapse and drape his giant wings over Soren.

The latter could barely see clearly, as he panted meekly while staring blankly up into Surtr's ice cold glare when he leaned down. Just when he mask was mere inches from his face, Soren shivered and passed out from the shock. Metal Beak quickly regained his posture and chuckled in appeasement, approaching his wife and his mortal enemy soon after.

"Don't feel bad, Lyze. It wasn't that he failed you, rather that _you_ failed _him_ ," Surtr taunted down at the speechless Whiskered Screech below him, "Well, nevermind—you should feel terrible."

"You won't win…y-you won't-!" Ezylryb could barely finish his sentence when Surtr finally ended his life by forcing his head to turn upwards and sinking his battle claws into his throat, ripping out his vocal chards with a quick yank. Blood dropped from his claws and pooled around the mated pair of grand Tytos, as the life in Lyze of Kiel's eyes slowly but surely drained away.

"We did it. We finally did it, My Love," Nyra breathed in bewilderment, "We defeated the Guardians, and took back what is rightfully ours."

"We did more than that, My Dear," Metal Beak began slowly, turning his head towards Soren's unconscious and sprawled body, "We have also ensured our legacy. A grand and pure legacy that will last many generations."

Nyra nodded in agreement, a drop of her arousal falling onto the stone floor between her talons and mixing with Lyze's blood, "I look forward to it."

* * *

 **Seems like Nyra and Surtr have something different planned for Soren. If you don't like it, simply don't read it.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


End file.
